1992
Events *1st January - Katie McDonald is born prematurely. *2nd January - Katie McDonald dies. *6th January - Raquel Wolstenhulme moves in with Des Barnes at No.6. *14th January - Ryan Connor and Alex Neeson are born. They are mixed up at Weatherfield General and given to the wrong parents. *5th February - First appearance of Lisa Horton. Terry Duckworth introduces Lisa to his parents Jack and Vera. They're shocked that Lisa is pregnant with Terry's baby. *17th February - The Kabin is broken into and robbed. Two cartons of cigarettes are stolen. *19th February - First appearance of Ted Sullivan. *21st February - Ken and Deirdre Barlow receive their decree absolutes; they are now divorced. *13th March - Ted Sullivan proposes marriage to Rita Fairclough. *20th March - After initially declining, Rita Fairclough accepts Ted Sullivan's proposal of marriage. *27th March - Health and Safety inspects the kitchen at the Rovers and condemn it. *8th April - When managing The Kabin, Derek Wilton quickly falls out with the paperboys who start industrial action. *15th April - Ted Sullivan tells Rita Fairclough that he has an inoperable brain tumour. *17th April - Mike Baldwin and Alma Sedgewick announce their engagement. *27th April - After a seven month separation, Steph Barnes dumps herself back on husband Des, to the annoyance of girlfriend Raquel Wolstenhulme. *4th May - The Duckworths discover that Terry Duckworth is in Strangeways Jail for assaulting a policeman. *8th May - Their marriage over, Steph Barnes walks out on Des. *18th May - Jack and Vera Duckworth meet Terry's future in-laws Jeff and Doreen Horton for the first time. *27th May - Terry Duckworth marries Lisa Horton. Terry is currently serving a custodial sentence but is allowed free of his handcuffs for the ceremony - Terry takes the opportunity to flee while the wedding photographs are being taken. *3rd June - Terry Duckworth, on the run from police, is apprehended at Bettabuy. *5th June - Ted Sullivan and Rita Fairclough are married. *8th June - Vera Duckworth quits her job at Bettabuy. *19th June - Mike Baldwin and Alma Sedgewick marry. Don Brennan crashes his car. *3rd July - Following his car crash from reckless driving, Don Brennan is told that his lower right leg will have to be amputated. *10th July - Ken Barlow publicly accuses Mike Baldwin of conning Emily Bishop out of money. *13th July - Terry Duckworth is sentenced to three years in Strangeways for GBH. *15th July - In the latest stage of their bitter feud, Mike Baldwin threatens to sue Ken Barlow for slander for comments he made suggesting that he's conned Emily Bishop out of some money. *17th July - Curly Watts purchases No.7 from Rita Sullivan. *20th July - Harry Norton's Mexican mouse-eating spider escapes from its vivarium into the Rovers, causing the customers to leave the pub. *24th July - Not knowing of Ted Sullivan's terminal tumour, the Wiltons think that Rita has married a drunk when his speech starts to become slurred. *29th July - Don Brennan moves into a B&B after his release from hospital rather than return to wife Ivy. *5th August - Curly Watts goes on a blind date with someone he has been matched with by a dating agency - he is stunned to find that it is his old girlfriend Kimberley Taylor. *12th August - Alec Gilroy is offered a job in Southampton and wants him and Bet to give up the Rovers in order that he can take up the offer. *17th August - Encouraged by the hint of promotion dropped by Bettabuy Area Manager Brendan Scott, Curly Watts proposes to Kimberley Taylor. *31st August - As the Gilroys prepare to leave the Rovers and Weatherfield, Bet decides she doesn't want to go. *2nd September - Alec Gilroy leaves Bet and their marriage to go to Southampton. She becomes manager of the Rovers on a six-month probation. *4th September - Nick Tilsley starts at Weatherfield Comprehensive where he makes a new friend - Mark Redman, unknown to him that he is Mike Baldwin's son by Maggie Dunlop. *9th September - Tommy Duckworth is born. Death of Ted Sullivan. *14th September - Ted Sullivan's funeral takes place. *16th September - Rita Sullivan is accused by Ted's family of only marrying him for his money. *23rd September - Ivy Brennan turns to the bottle when Don stays away from her. *16th October - Ivy Brennan is sacked from Bettabuy for her unreliability caused by her drinking problem. *21st October - Percy Sugden and ex-prisoner of war Klaus Muller get drunk together on the eve of an El Alamein campaign in Blackpool. *22nd October - Matt Ramsden and Charlie Johnson are married. *23rd October - Kevin Webster interviews mechanic Doug Murray for a job at MVB Motors (First appearance of the character). *2nd November - Andy McDonald returns home from Sheffield, having dropped out of University. *4th November - Not realising the problems that she is going to cause, Gail Platt asks troubled nanny Carmel Finnan to move into No.8. *25th November - Kimberley Taylor breaks her engagement with Curly Watts when he refuses to get rid of his telescope for her. *27th November - Final appearance of Kimberley Taylor. *4th December - First appearance of Denise Osbourne. She moves to Coronation Street where she is soon to open up a beauty salon at No.2. *11th December - Ken Barlow finds out from Tracy that Mike Baldwin is the father of Maggie Redman's son Mark. While working at the garage, Steve McDonald drives Mike's car and is hit by another vehicle on a dual carriageway. *18th December - Carmel Finnan admits to Martin Platt that she is in love with him. Martin asks her to leave No.8. See also *Coronation Street in 1992 *Category:1992 episodes External links *1992 at Wikipedia Category:1992